A Hero's Choice
by MoonlitCrossbows
Summary: I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark red eyes, swirled with darkness. I could only smile. I remember why I became a hero... One-shot. Character death, but no detailed scene.


**Okay, so this is what happens when you're listening to "This Is War", "Our Solemn Hour", and "Hero" while holding a notebook and pencil. it was originally just supposed to focus on a generic hero in general, but I started reading some Naruto fanfic, and you can figure out the rest. A lot of this is figurative/symbolic. You should be able to follow it, but if not, I'd be glad to explain it.  
**

**I hope you enjoy. Comments and suggestions are welcomed greatly, but please be aware this is my first official fanfic, and first one of Naruto ever.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have to go into hiding for protection from crazy fangirls...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

((Naruto POV))

The world is filled with darkness, hatred, pain , and grief. Of evils, nightmares, and deaths. Everyday there are battles against such darkness, both great and small. Most times we witness it happen. Other times, it's behind closed doors, hidden in shadows. But sometimes, sometimes it's within people's minds and souls. A battle within themselves.

There are three parts to this war: the villain, the victim, and the hero. The villain spreads pain and darkness to the victim. The hero fights the villain to protect the victim and to drive away the evils. Whether he succeeds or not, he puts light and strength into the victim, and fills them with hope.

What no one knows is that as the hero keeps fighting, he starts to become a victim of his own. As he makes himself the wall between the villain and the victim, he allow himself to be completely exposed to the harmful darkness. No one notices this though. No one bothers to ask. The hero is supposed to be invincible, able to do anything.

The hero battles the darkness within himself. His true enemy isn't the villain, but the lurking shadows that reside in his mind and heart. The hero makes life-altering decisions and sacrifices so the victim doesn't have to. Decisions that shouldn't need to be made. Sacrifices that he wishes he were free from.

Why did I chose to be a hero? Why didn't I chose to stay the small annoying kid that kept to himself? Live a life of pranks and goofing around. Why couldn't there be an easier way to be accepted? Why did I choose to care?

Heroes rise and fall, and most don't get back up.

And right now, I'm facing what was once one of the greatest heroes. Now, the greatest villain. His darkness greater than any other, and my pain to carry on my own.

Why?

I looked around me, the pain and destruction everywhere I look. All fueled by his hatred, his vengeance. Everyone silently waited around us, waiting for the outcome.

I looked into their eyes, remembering and entire village's hope in me. I looked into their eyes, remembering eleven friends' faith within me. I looked into his eyes, remembering that first lesson of friendship on the team's first day. I looked into her eyes, remembering her laughs and the promises made.

I closed my eyes, remembering the fallen. Remembering the pride of being their child. The honor of being his apprentice. The joy in sharing an element-type with him.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark red eyes, swirled with darkness. I could only smile.

I remember why I became a hero.

We may both be the best, but I truly have become better. Where he failed, I succeeded. Where he quit, I strived further. He gave in to the darkness, and I kicked it in the teeth.

When a hero falls, a greater one takes his place.

His hand went out, charging up his chidori. I only kept smiling as I mimicked his movements with my rasengan. I muttered a few words, before we charged at each other with our final attack.

* * *

((Sakura POV))

We all stood out there, quiet in the sun's receding light. Today, we honor our fallen, as the new days of peace begin. Only yesterday did we finally attain it. But… At a price…

Everyone was there. Everyone that we have ever met. All the hearts that he's changed over the years, both old and new. We stood there connected. Tears fell, but silence remained. Everyone laid flowers in honor and respect, but I stayed behind. _We_ stayed behind, until only eleven remained.

"The knight protected his king well," Shikamaru muttered.

"His youth will shine within us forever!" Rock Lee proclaimed. We could only smile at his cry.

I looked down at the frame in my hand, my thumbs rubbing across faces I wish I could see again. As I knelt down and placed the picture on the cold stone, Hinata asked, "Sakura, what was it Naruto said, before…"

I closed my eyes as the memories begin to take over my mind. Memories of Team 7, and the competition between two unlikely friends. I could only laugh.

"He said…" I replied. "He said, 'Hey Sasuke. I finally beat you.'" The others couldn't help but laugh with me.

"C'mon," Kiba said, "let's go down to Ichiraku's and toast a bowl to our friend." They all nodded and slowly began to walk away. I stayed behind for just a moment longer. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything. I'll miss you." I stood up and read the stone's words one last time, before I left and joined the others.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Our Friend_

_Our Hokage_

_Our Hero_


End file.
